


vent

by a_paper_crane



Series: late night screaming [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And Bitter, And a Hug, I need sleep, Im tired, Self Insert, we love unhealthy coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_paper_crane/pseuds/a_paper_crane
Summary: your humble author vents and needs validation, so puts it on the internet.





	vent

she stares blankly at the ceiling. no thoughts cross her mind, but deep, deep down, in the dark corners of her soul, she boils. she doesn't consciously know why, but her empty mind still masks her burning heart. her heart knows.

dodie's voice is soft and calming but she doesn't want soft and calming; she wants loud, she wants angry, she wants the music to match her emotions. but then, maybe dodie is a good match: upbeat to a passerby, but completely and utterly lonely, angry, sad, broken at closer examination. but she has nobody, no one there to notice the undertones of losing it.

finally she lets her heart in. it nearly burns her brain to ash at first contact, but the ice in her facade melts to put out the fire and the rage fades a bit. she is coherent again, if only barely. her family is the only thing she can think of. her family, and how much she wishes they weren't hers. how she is an afterthought even with those who are first to her mind. how her friends, let alone family, don't care enough to notice calls for help. how recognition is too easily swiped by a demon with chubby cheeks and a cherub's grin. how any lingering sense of stability can be pulled out from under her far too easily and with far too much result. how she's only alone when she doesn't want to be.

maybe her childhood is fading. maybe that's worse than she thought; maybe it's much, much better.


End file.
